Ino the hunter
by fuji123
Summary: The Hunting is just the beggining
1. Chapter 1

"Kari" the Hunter

Chapter 1 

Ino sat reading a book in the town library. The book she was reading was called _Alophonse the Hunter_a book that she was addicted to. Alophonse was a man in 1600 that was taken by a werewolf tracker named Dimitri. The book was set in old France, in a small town surrounded by woods. After several "murders" in the town the village leaders decided to hire Dimitri, the clamed wolf hunter.

Dimitri set his sights on a pack of clamed man-wolves that lived in the forest. He managed to capture the leader, Alphonse, and Dimitri brought him to his "base" in the middle of the woods. However Alphonse often snuck out on full moon days to once again turn into a werewolf and hunt.

"_I wonder what it would be like to be like Alphonse?"_

It was then that the night transformed into total blackness, the last light of the moon completely disappearing from the night's sky. Ino winced, as a creeping pain began to surge throughout her, coming from the moon-shaped mark that was on her arm. The pain grew stronger, and Ino's eyes closed, as she felt every inch of her starting to pulse. It was like this every time the moon left the sky, for her clan drew its power from the moon.

She opened her eyes once again, she sat down and rested. Her eyes slowly glided their way to her arm, where, as she had expected, the mark was taking over. It was no longer the small moon-shaped mark that usually lay there. The mark had taken over, leaving burns as it engulfed her. It crept from unto her shoulder, to her neck, soon consuming the side of her face. She winced, as a small wave of pain was felt, her one blue eye slowly fading to red to match her left eye. The pain had mostly left now, with the exception of the stings that came every so often.

And so Ino layback, against the tree that grew there, and closed her eyes as the burn-like marks continued to run over the rest of the skin. She looked like a monster as it took over most of her, her skin dark and burned beyond most other mortal burns. But she was not completely human. It was this mark that caused her to be able to skip death, as it was this mark that caused her so much pain. This was she, a monster to a lot of eyes.

It was the reason that she had lived her life this way. The reason her human father had tried to tame her like an animal at a circus, the reason she had snapped, the reason she was shunned from villages. The reason for everything she did. Being a wolf controlled her life. This mark was a constant reminder of that. It was who she was, and it mapped her destiny out like a fairy tale. Ino, born under the red light of the lunar eclipse. Child of the great Tami. The one who was supposed to lead her bloodline out of their dark ages of hiding, and stop all the rejection they had faced all these years.

All her throats were shattered as a larger-than-before wave of pain surged through her whole body, as the mark completely consumed her.

"It's time," She whispered, her voice differing with an unfamiliar tone. Her whole body seemed to pulse, as it slowly transformed. She let out a small whimper, as her form became beast like, the wolf taking over her body. Soon there was no longer the slim female form that had been sitting there just a small time before. A large, mean looking wolf now took her place.

It's whole body was scarred and battered, large over-sized muscles, and messy, almost matted fur. For a second she stood there, but the control soon slipped, and a sort of smile came over the beast's canine muzzle. With a large leap for a start, she took of running, with almost super speed, bounding down the rocks of the cliff into the forest that sat below. A primal growl rose from her throat as she leapt over a fallen tree, skidding to a stop, and making a quick right turn. This pattern continued throughout a good deal of the forest, until she turned the wrong way, and skidded to a stop in front of the tallest tree in the forest.

This is why her blood was so shunned. This is why they were called murderers. But they just couldn't help it sometimes. It was an instinct a side effect of being a beast creature. Her short pause was interrupted as her rage took over again, and she ran forward, to find another tree to attack. She'd take out all this rage on something else, and this pattern continued. Only once did Ino come across a rabbit, but in her dash after it, the creature had made it back to it's den.

It was hours later, when she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as she began to regain things. Her thoughts, and ability to control herself came back. After a moment of looking around, trying to remember the fuzzy memories of the past hours. She began to return to her human form, sitting on her knees in the middle of the forest clearing.

She stood, exhausted, but knowing she had to get back to the base before the kidnapper woke up. She started to walk the path back towards her cliff, stepping quickly with the last few drops of energy. She made it in a few minutes, and grabbed her cloak as she made a run towards the base.

She was a destiny child, but sometimes she thought it was too much to handle.

"Ino wake up" 

"_Ino wake up"_

Ino woke up with a start. She saw the librarian looming over her. "The library is going to close soon, you better leave," she said. I got up and checked out my books. As I walked home I noticed a mark on my arm in the shape of a moon. Then I looked into the sky I saw a full moon.

"Oh no"


	2. Chapter 2

The marks where spreading. Down, over her frail arms, proceeding to her legs. The pain pulsed, her eyes shuttered. If she wasn't cringing from the pain she would have noticed how the midnight shined against her marks.

She had to get home. Her dad would beat her if she wasn't in her bed. Even home wasn't safe.

_Earlier that week:_

_Smack after smack Ino endured, wanting to cry but not letting herself. "Now Ino, are you messing around with that Naruto boy? Cause' this poem doesn't seem so sweet! Boys are only out for one thing, and that is –"_

"_Naruto is not a bad kid dad! He is respectful and polite! Just because his farther stole money from you doesn't mean Naruto is bad you stupid drunk!"_

_*Smack*_

She didn't go back to her house until three hours later that night. Now, as she climbed to her window and silently stepped in, it seemed to her that she entered hell. I n the middle of the hot pink room was a old teak bed, and a shabby end table sat next to it. Her dad and she lived in one of the poorest parts of town.

She turned to a mirror on the left wall. Her transformation was almost complete. Her hair was a beautiful chocolate color, and she had a light brown patch on her tummy. Ears perked up on each side. Ino could hear everything now, from the waterfalls two miles away to her dad creeping up the stairs. Shit!

She threw herself under the covers and pulled the blanket over her head and waited for her door to slam open. "Ino get out from under the covers or you will receive extra beatings from today!"

"No!" she screeched. Her dad must have had enough for tonight, because he pulled the cover off of her to see the weirdest sight of his life.

"Who are you?" he asked, his hand reaching for his colt waiting in his pocket. "Now I got a gun right here in my pocket, and it don't matter what you are cause' it gonna kill you!"

"Now let's test that fact, shall we?" Ino replied. In a flash she leaped on to her farther. She tied down his gun arms and pressed down his neck and looked at his face. The man's eyes where huge, and his face was twisted like after you taste something sour. Ino saw that he was scared, and loosened her griped. As soon as she let her father's arms free he took the gun out and shoots her. She waited for the pain but it never came, instead her body seemed to push the bullet out. The torn flesh repaired itself, layer by layer until her skin pieced together.

The man was in permanent shock, frozen in time. Ino stood up, and the man didn't move. When she jumped out the window, he didn't move. Ino was sure he didn't move after she left because, to put it simply, he was dead.

Sorry for the short chapter guys. But I'm back soooooooooooo YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
